


A Peaceful Time to be Wed

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Creampie, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Robin and Lucina spend one of the last few nights of their honeymoon fucking in a hot spring and in their room at the inn.
Relationships: Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Peaceful Time to be Wed

**Author's Note:**

> Some pals of mine opened up a FE centric writing Discord server, join if you're interested:  
> https://discord.gg/txcJ49FUAB

With their kimonos laying on a flat rock just outside their designated hot spring, Robin and Lucina had spent their evening bathing nude with each other.

Lucina smiled as got up to scoot past Robin just before he sat down on the stone slab that sat under the water. She Intentionally brushed her large, perky butt against his groin as she sidled past her husband, they both quickly sat down on the stone seat and sank into the water. She leaned against his shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around her waist, the princess giggled sweetly, she leaned her head in and nestled her head against Robin's shoulder.

"This has been a lovely night Robin. I almost can't wait to get out of the baths…"

"Oh? Is there something you wanted to do after this?" He joked, knowing what she was looking forward to.

Lucina brought her farthest arm over and reached with her hand under the water, looking straight into his eyes as he had his head turned towards her. She wrapped her hand around his erect cock as it sat beneath the waterline, slowly pumping her closed hand up and down his shaft as she smiled sweetly at him. "The springs are nice, but a soft bed and endless privacy are also alluring, isn't it?" She cooed, pumping her hand both ways along her husband's rod, marveling at its erect state and how ready Robin was to fuck her.

"Our spring is pretty far away from the other ones, I think we'll be safe if you want to do it here," Robin replied light-heartedly, feeling Lucina's hand slip off of his cock. He watched as Lucina stood up and walked through the water to his front, she turned and straddled his lap, resting her knees on the stone seat as she pressed her hairy pussy against his cock.

"I know we talked about waiting to have Morgan, so I took the tonic this morning that should eliminate that risk," Lucina smirked, despite hating the bitter taste of the potion. Lucina rubbed her mound that was covered in thick blue curls harder against his cockhead. She grabbed her husband's shoulders and sank her entrance down his tip, his thick shaft spreading and filling her pussy as she ended up fully seated on his lap with her butt submerged in the water.

She hummed in delight from feeling his hot, thick cock idly filling her snatch up, she leaned forward and gave her husband a warm, loving kiss, feeling his hands resting flat on her butt as his tongue mingled with her own as they opened their mouths up to each other.

With her hands resting on his shoulders, Lucina began to bounce up and down on his lap and submerged dick, joyfully pounding herself down his length with great vigor. The plump-reared girl's steady bucks caused the spring water that they sat in to splash wildly around them. She pulled her lips from her husband's and admired his delighted expression as her vaginal walls clung to his shaft and caressed every inch of his length.

Lucina's firm self fucking atop of her lover's rod filled her snatch up nicely, leaving her to purr happily and vocally as his dick rubbed deep inside of her hole. His cock rocking back and forth against her sensitive inner walls, the tight and slick friction proved to be too addicting to slow her pace any.

Much like his lover, Robin felt nothing but warm delight--not just from Lucina's pussy working up and down his cock heatedly, but also from just being able to spend a few nights with his lovely wife. While they both dearly loved their future-daughter, the longer the war had gone on they found less time to spend with each other.

But now that Grima was permanently destroyed, Robin and Lucina had all the time for their proper wedding and now their honeymoon. Robin's hands slid upward from Lucina's bountiful booty up to her round hips, he grunted and firmly rocked his hips upward to meet the princess' graceful plunges down his shaft.

Robin used his firm hold on Lucina's hips to firmly drive his dick up into her hot, dripping pussy, feeling her snug hole sliding up and down his length in an incredibly satisfying way. Lucina joined him in mutual moans of delight, both taking in each other's bright expressions of pleasure as the princess pounded herself again and again in his lap. "You're really excited tonight," Robin groaned, still thrusting vigorously into Lucina's hot hole, gradually inching towards his orgasm by her sopping walls lovingly massaging his shaft with every rise and plummet of her hips.

Lucina was enthralled by the heat from Robin's body, and especially from the soothing hot water, they were fucking in. The sounds of the hot spring water splashing and rippling embedded inside her mind as she effortlessly sank herself all the way down Robin's rod with every push downward. She could feel the chilly night air on her upper half. While this was more than enjoyable, Lucina's determined bucks were also guided by the want to return to their room at the inn so they could fuck once more in their soft, warm bed for who knows how long.

"Nnng, Lucina," Robin growled, feeling his willpower completely absent after her nonstop rounds atop of his lap. He dug his fingers into her hips and gritted his teeth, shoving his hips upward even more desperately than before to reach their shared goal, knowing Lucina had to be right behind him.

"Don't be afraid to cum inside me this time!" Lucina cried out in sheer joy as she came, pussy gushing onto his lap and the heated water as satisfying heat overtook her senses. She wildly hammered her snatch along Robin's twitching cock even as her orgasm set in, wanting to coax her husband's own release before she lost all her motivation to work her hips up and down.

Though with his wife's clenching, spasming twat hugging his girth, Robin only needed a few more bounces from Lucina in order to empty his balls inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and rammed his cock into her pussy, Robin pressed his lips against Lucina's as his cock jerked within her front hole, spewing out shot after shot of hot spunk deep within her passage.

Lucina leaned in and pressed her lips against her husband's once again, moaning excitedly as his cum flooded her front hole. More and more Lucina craved to have her back entrance pounded after her pussy, and she hoped Robin wasn't too tired out for another round. Lucina pulled away, taking her mouth away from Robin's as she smiled at him, "Would you be up for going to our room and doing me in my other hole?" Lucina asked slyly, her words caused Robin's dick to twitch in excitement before he could even respond.  
**********  
As the door shut behind the stumbling pair, the couple soon had each other's kimonos pulled off and discarded onto the floor.

Lucina quickly climbed up onto the bed and crawled forward until she was right over the pillows. She looked behind her and wiggled her plump ass side to side as she watched her husband climb onto the bed after her.

The Tactician shifted forward and sat on his knees behind his bottom-heavy wife, he grabbed both of Lucina's butt cheeks and spread them apart. Robin leaned his head in between her perky rear cheeks and brought his tongue up to her pink puckered backdoor. Robin moaned as he kissed Lucina's asshole, he dragged his tongue in steady circles all around her rim. As he licked and kissed Lucina's butt, he felt her rear pushing back against his face needfully.

"G-Gods! I should do this for you as well later on, it feels so wonderful," Lucina moaned as Robin's tongue got her ass loose and slick for his thick shaft. While Lucina had always teased and used her own asshole for pleasure, it wasn't before she became Robin's loved until she truly got to experience anal properly.

Robin kept Lucina's cheeks spread by his thumbs as he made out with her asshole. It was more than a pleasure to eat out a royal butthole, but knowing how sensitive Lucina's was and how much joy it brought her was only further encouraging Robin. He hummed as he got her pucker nice and slick with steady licks, but he decided to go in a bit deeper…

"R-Robin?" Lucina whined as she felt Robin's tongue sink into her hole, his pink muscle wiggling deep into her asshole. She fisted the covers as Robin licked all around her anal passage, massaging her sensitive nerve endings with flat drags of his tongue.

With his face buried deep into Lucina's butt, Robin moaned eagerly as he tongued his wife's hole without much care for his cock that was standing erect and awaiting for her tight ass to be wrapped around it. While he would soon get to pounding Lucina's fat ass, he restrained himself for a bit longer, not only to make sure her backdoor was nice and slick for his cock crammed into it, but also because of how much of a treat he found eating her butt was.

Robin changed his pace, he started to thrust his tongue in and out of Lucina's cute, clenching asshole as he basked in her whines of joy. While Lucina was always eager to eat his ass, he found it just as enjoyable to eat hers. Robin tongue fucked Lucina's rear for a few more moments, feeling her ass pressing harder against his face and feeling her dripping wet pussy on his chin as he pumped his tongue into her back hole.

"I-I need your cock in me," Lucina admitted, Shivering from the warm and wet tongue pounding into her as if it was a dick itself. She wiggled her hips again in excitement as she felt Robin slip his tongue out and pulled his face away from her rear. Soon, she felt his cockhead pressing in between her butt cheeks and against her slick asshole.

Robin slowly sank his tip into Lucina's tight asshole, he rocked his hips forward and fed his shaft inside Lucina's backdoor inch by inch. He moaned as her anal walls immediately squeezed down around his cock.

Lucina was already purring as Robin pushed into her tight rear, she reached down and stroked her hairy pussy as her ass was stuffed full. She soon felt Robin's dick shift backward before it pushed all the way back into her, this started Robin's steady back and forth thrusts within her ass. "It feels so good," Lucina moaned as Robin's dick rubbed tightly against her sensitive anal walls.

Warmth steadily built as Robin's shoves into her asshole grew speed and power, she felt the whole bed rocking with her body from the impact of Robin's sudden hard slams into her rear.

Robin held onto his wife's wide hips and watched her fat ass bounce with each slam of his hips into her butt. He moaned along with his lover, the right friction massaged his dick as it pistoned in and out of her lovely butthole. "We should do this more often," Robin noted, "It might be a better way to prevent conceiving Morgan before we're ready for her. And you wouldn't have to drink those awful potions beforehand."

Lucina smiled, thankful her husband was always thinking about her. While they both loved anal sex, it did take quite a bit of prep, mostly by Robin and his tongue. But it was certainly an option, but only if he would be willing to allow her to help out with the preparation by letting her suck him off for a long while before the anal pounding. "I wouldn't be opposed to that arrangement, but I want to suck your cock and get it lubed up while you get my butt loose with your tongue," Lucina responded playfully.

The princess's eyes widened in shock as her words sparked harder, animalistic thrusts from Robin. She whined uncontrollably as Robin's dick tore deep into her ass savagely. The searing delight suddenly hit her while Robin pounded away at her butt, she squeezed the blankets in her hands, the loud fleshy slaps of their skin and the pleasured groans coming from her lover's lips hit her ears.

Robin knew full well Lucina loved a harsh, vigorous buttfucking, and he was more than eager to give the warrior princess the pounding she needed. Robin's hands drifted from her hips to her shoulders for better leverage, he quickly took in the sight of her long blue hair cascading down her back and sides as he slammed his dick up her tight butt again and again with the firm shoves of his hips.

The Tactician looked down and watched his dick shove in and out of Lucina's incredibly tight asshole, there wasn't anything he could do to keep himself from moaning aloud from the warm vice stroking his cock. So instead he let every grunt and purr out as he hammered Lucina's gorgeous, plump booty. His hips swung back and forth almost on their own as Robin was relentless in sinking his dick into Lucina.

"G-Gods!" Lucina moaned as the heat and pleasure quickly overwhelmed her. She felt Robin's balls smacking her bushy snatch with every thrust forward into her greedy ass. Even with Robin's deep plunges bringing about a steady flow of pleasure, Lucina pushed her butt backward into Robin's lap, shoving her hole even harder down his length out of sheer lust. Lucina adored and craved hard anal fucks that left her sore; with that soreness came the excuse to lay in bed much longer the next morning as sitting properly wasn't too fun.

The rhythmic, firm fucking of her ass finally caused Lucina to cum hard. "F-fuck! R-Robin!" Lucina cried out in sheer joy as her anal passage clamped down on Robin's rod as it still pumped in and out of her butt. A thick torrent of girlcum shot out from her urethra and dampened the bedding of their rented bed. The satisfying heat set in from her climax.

"I'm close too," Robin groaned, dragging his cock back and forth within Lucina's tight clenching anal passage as it gripped him even fiercer due to her climax. For the last few thrusts Robin could manage, he was enthralled by the rippling of Lucina's plump butt cheeks as he slammed his dick into her asshole in a waning effort as the exhaustion was starting to finally set in for the night.

Robin slid his hands back down to cup Lucina's sizable rear, he raised his palms and sent them down hard and struck Lucina's perky rear cheeks just as he came deep inside of her ass.

Lucina whined from the slaps to her rear, she shuddered as Robin's dick twitched deep within her butthole and spewed out thick spurts of hot spunk in her bowels. Lucina panted as the wonderful rough fuck finally settled, she moaned in delight as Robin started to knead her butt after slapping it earlier.  
***********  
As the couple laid in bed that same evening, Lucina found herself laying against her husband's chest as his cum leaked out of her sore butt. The princess hummed as Robin was already fast asleep, she smiled at her plan to wake up her lover at dawn.  
***********  
Robin stirred in bed the next morning, immediately finding himself in a strange, yet exciting position. As he awoke, he saw his legs raised as he felt something slick and warm brushing against his asshole. Robin looked down and saw Lucina laying on her stomach with her face buried deep in his ass.

Lucina peered over Robin's groin and moaned even more eagerly now that he was awake to enjoy the morning rimjob she was giving him. She held his legs up by his thighs to keep his rear raised a bit as she licked in steady circles around his rim.

The princess happily lapped at her lover's hole, she shifted to giving his anus flat licks of her tongue and soon at his hole nice and wet. Lucina pressed her face in and wiggled her tongue deep inside Robin's asshole, humming joyfully as she felt him pressing his ass against her face in response.

"I guess we're going to have a busy day," Robin laughed, he let out a low moan as felt Lucina pistoning her tongue in and out of her backdoor.

And just as he said, Lucina was ready for another whole day of fucking before their honeymoon was over and they had to return to Ylisse.


End file.
